Ramblings in the Countryside
by Tanith Lilitu
Summary: So they’ve ridden off into the sunset to live happily ever after, but what happens next? This doesn’t really wrap anything up, but it may amuse you for a few minutes. One-Shot


**Author:** Tanith Lilitu

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, all the characters belong to whoever owns them, which is not me.

**Summary:** So they've ridden off into the sunset to live happily ever after, but what happens next? This doesn't really wrap anything up, but it may amuse you for a few minutes. One-Shot

**Rating:** K or G or whatever you go by.

**Author Note: **This was written for school a few months ago, it was supposed to be a continuation of the movie, which we watched in class. For now it is a one-shot, unless anyone wants me to continue with it. Which I doubt will happen. Read & Review people!

* * *

Ramblings in the Countryside

After Buttercup and Westley broke away from the kiss, the four continued riding over the hills that stretched as far as the eye could see. They kept going for a few more minutes before Westley paused. "Now," he started, "This whole idea of riding off into the sunset is very romantic and such, but _where _are we going? We can't just keep riding until our horses can't go on. Fezzik," he said, turning to the giant, "Had you thought _any_ father past grabbing the horses?"

"Thinking isn't my specialty." He replied; dismounting from his horse that was struggling from the weight at this point.

"Ah, I see." Muttered Westley, "Anyone got any suggestions? Come on now! Don't be shy! Jump right in, ok, we're not getting anywhere…" He looked at Inigo hopefully, but it seemed that the Spaniard was much more interested in picking a bit of something off of his sword. Seeing Inigo not replying, Westley cleared his throat, startling him into almost falling off the horse which he was currently residing upon. "Inigo, what were you planning on doing with your life after this whole escapade? Surely _something_ other than avenging your father must have crossed your mind at some point over those twenty years?"

"Nope, that was pretty much it," Westley groaned, he _really_ wasn't getting anywhere with these people, "But… didn't you mention something about piracy back at the castle?"

Westley quickly racked his brain for the conversation that had taken place earlier that day. "Ah, yes! Piracy! Fine line of work! Loads of benefits, pay's quite good too, and you can see exotic locations and meet new people. Hard to form any lasting friendships through when you're ransacking their ship and plundering their possessions, but you win some you lose some!" He paused his rambling for a moment to collect himself, "But, yes, where was I? So, anything in particular you'd like to know? I have first hand experience! Anything at all! Ask away!"

He suddenly found a hand on his arm as Buttercup reached out to silence him for a moment. "Westley, he can't answer you if you don't stop talking."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. You know, once I met a man in my travels who on every third Friday would…"

"Westley," She gave him a meaningful look as Fezzik and Inigo shared a laugh over Westley's non-stop banter. She was beginning to like it better when all he said was "As You Wish". Since his "return from the dead", he went off on tangents a lot.

Inigo put away his sword still chuckling as Buttercup shook her head and rolled her eyes skywards at her love's ramblings, he found it all very amusing. "I would like to know how I am to get started with this pirate business."

"Well, you'll need a first mate, that would be me, if you don't mind, and a ship, what else…" Westley began making a list in his head as Inigo looked confused.

"You mean I am to be the captain?"

"Why yes, I assumed that you would be fine with that, the Dread Pirate Roberts cannot be an ordinary crew member now can he?"

"The same Dread Pirate Roberts the skurge of the seven seas who takes no prisoners and strikes fear into the hearts of brave sailors everywhere?" The look of puzzlement was still on his face. "I still do not understand, is he going to be on our voyage?"

"Of course! Why I'm talking to him now!"

"You mean I am the Dread Pirate Roberts? How is that when he has been plundering for so long and I have not? Fezzik, do you know what is going on?"

"What are we talking about?" asked Fezzik, just as confused, or more, which was quite likely, than Inigo.

"Never mind," said Westley, and he launched into the explanation of his piracy that he had given Buttercup in the Fire Swamp, "So now you get it. Good," turning to Buttercup he gushed, "My love, could you possibly enlighten me as to the location of the nearest port? I'm afraid I don't know where we are." They had continued riding as they spoke, and were now far away from the hills and in the middle of a large flat field.

"_You_, who has been traveling around for five years, doesn't know where we are and you expect _me_, who has lived on my farm for my entire life and at the castle, only recently voyaging out of Florin, to know where we are? Weren't you watching where we were headed?"

"I thought I made that clear when I said 'I'm afraid I don't know where we are.' But, no matter, we simply turn around." Yet again Buttercup rolled her eyes upwards as if to say "Why me?" She did love Westley, no doubt about that, but there was also no doubt that he could definitely be frustrating at times.

"You see that," said Inigo to Fezzik, motioning to the tiff that the two lover's were having, "That is only a lover's spat, I guarantee you, five minutes tops, they'll be fine again. But let's enjoy it well it lasts, it is really very funny."

"But we're lost," said the giant, "That's not very funny."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, I know where we are! _That_ is what's funny!"

Westley looked up at Inigo for a moment; "Did you say you know where we are?"

"Oh, no, no! You just keep entertaining us, I mean… working out your problems!"

Westley shrugged and turned back to Buttercup, "Like I was saying, I would really prefer a summer wedding."

"Why not spring?"

"Nothing's wrong with spring, I mean if you want spring that's fine."

"But what about your idea of summer? August sounds like a very nice time too."

"I thought you wanted spring!" He said in exasperation.

"I can change my mind can't I?"

Fezzik and Inigo looked at each other and laughed as the group continued riding off into the sunset and everyone there could be sure of one thing, as long as they stayed together, they'd absolutely never be bored!

The End?

* * *

**  
A/N: **Well, there you go, I still not quite sure about that. Feedback is very helpful, thanks. Review! 


End file.
